


Other Half

by bleedinglight



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedinglight/pseuds/bleedinglight
Summary: Sometimes all anyone can give is a gift to one another.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Other Half

“It’s been a long time.”

That familiar voice had his lips curling upwards.

Pulling his hand back, he watched the flowers bloom to life, filled with a soft and warm light. His fingers gently glided along the petals before his eyes lift up.

“Hello, Vanitas.” His own voice was warm in contrast to the cold one that greeted him. “I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

The darker half stared at him from the other side of the pond. Under his feet, the grass seemed to wilt, curling inward and turning dark. In a way, it fascinated the light. The way the life he took so much care in suddenly began to wither away. Fading away from the light. Golden eyes seemed to burn straight into his soul, trying to burn deep into whatever remained.

“You’re too kind as ever,” the dark half finally spoke. “Does it ever tire you to give life to creatures that would eventually die anyway?”

A small blink.

A gentle smile.

“Because if I don’t, then how would I ever manage to give you gifts?”

There was a soft snort. Golden eyes turned warm.

It was a sight that made Ventus feel butterflies come to life in his stomach.

“You’ve always been kindhearted.” Though his tone lacked compassion, there was something deep and warm in his voice. “What do you think will happen if that kindness of yours ends up turning back against you? Oh wait—I tend to forget: Life is cruel, after all.”

His words only caused a soft bell of laughter to escape. The sound of it had Vanitas’ lips curling upward.

They were on the opposite ends of the spectrum.

One was Life. Happiness and sunshine. The gentle light that seemed to shine down on everyone and everything it touched. A smile would always be on those lips, blue eyes serene and at peace. Rarely anything made Life upset. An upset Life would only bring more havoc than a blessing in their lives.

The other was Death. Dark and brooding. The fiery darkness that one could feel creeping up to them from behind. Always a scowl on that pale face, golden eyes blazing with the same fires in hell that could easily burn anyone into a crisp. Forever, he would never be satisfied, ever rarely smiling. That only changed whenever he was around Life.

They were each other’s half.

However, they could not come to touch each other.

It was a rule made by the Creator. They only care for each other. Only long for each other. They can only stand apart from each other at a distance, only ever to share smiles and words.

Until Life began to give Death gifts.

It would take years for it to eventually reach him. Sometimes, it would take a short time. Everything was funny that way. But they were all gifts that Death had grown to appreciate and treasure, even if he didn’t show it.

“Have you recently gotten my latest gift?” Life asked as he rose on his feet.

Death nodded, reaching up to pet the cat that was curled around his shoulders. Like Death, it was dark and possessed golden eyes. It mewled to him in greeting.

“It’s as spiffy as you’ve said,” Death couldn’t help but remark with an amused look in those golden eyes. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you.” A warm smile. “My heart.”

“My half.”

_ “My reason for existence in this lonely world.” _


End file.
